113 Years of Loneliness is to Much part 2
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Underground Sanctuary City saga part II... Helen was successful in getting pregnant by James. After raising twins to the age of 8. She need to send them somewhere to be safe while she completed the underground Sanctuary and then rejoined the timeline. Chapter 5 is a SG1 cross-over Carter. Also features saving Ashley and the finishing of the Underground Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**Helen wanted to raise her kids by herself as long as she could. But at some point she would need help.**

 **This tells a small bit of a friendship she carried on since the 50's. But only Helen lives forever, so when the only person she would trust with her twins has died. She has to decide if the granddaughter her friend bragged on is up to the challenge.**

 **Part 2**

Montana was beautiful in July, Helen thought as they drove along. She could barely wait to see her old friend Georgina and the farm, she had come to love.

She had first met Harold and Georgina back in 1953. After a rough encounter with a pair of abnormals. That had be causing a problem for local ranchers in the next town. Georgina had taken to mothering Helen, which at first made her teeth itch. But having be alone so long, walking into that house was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Georgina had insisted on Helen send postcards every so often. So she won't worry about her friend, traveling all over the world. Helen began to look forward to stopping by every few years. For a home cooked meal and a good night sleep, as Georgina put it.

"Mummy, are we there yet?" A little girl with brown haired, and James Watson's laugh, asked with a giggle from the back of the van asked. "Almost sweetheart. Gregory wake up, we'll be there in a few minutes" the little girl nudge he twin brother, he also had dark hair. But unlike his sisters brown eyes, his were deep blue. They had just turned 8yrs old in June, Gregory Watson Magnus/Bancroft and Georgina Orla Magnus/Bancroft. They had spent their first years in Canada. Now Helen needed to concentrate on the final part of her plan. Getting the new underground Sanctuary finished and ready to move in. She only had 9 years before the Cabel would use Ashley against the Sanctuary network. Then the Hollow Earth abnormals had just appeared. Who knew what else would happen when she returned to her timeline.

The driveway was a 1/4 mile of gravel. At the end was a white with black trim, 2 story farm house with a wraparound porch. To the left was a large wood barn with an overhang, that an old tractor sat under. There on the porch sets sat a young woman. Her head resting on her arms, until the old hound dog alerted her to someone coming down the drive.

Helen pulled up and got out looking around as if she was trying to photograph everything with her eyes. She went around to the other side to help the children out. Helen looked at the young woman who had stood up and dusted herself off. It had to be Georgina's granddaughter, Jessica. Georgina had been a stout woman, only about 5' 1"not fat but a solid build woman, with curves. Jessica had to be 29yrs old now and was about 5' 6". Looking even bustier then her grandmother, probably a 38G, with the same solid build.

"You must be Jessica. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." Helen said as she walked up to her, with her hand out. Jessica looked sick to her stomach, "Yes, I'm Jessica Rolling Thunder. Can I help you?" She said looking the thin and gorgeous Helen and children. The old hound was checking out the children, to their delight. Helen was smiling ear to ear, "Didn't your grandmother, Georgina tell you I was coming? We're here for a visit and I've brought her a wonderful surprise."

Jessica looked at her feet and signed. Great this was all she needed. Her grandmother was a hostess and had taught her to do the same. Jessica reluctantly motioned to the house "Then you better come" her voice cracked.

Jessica ushered them through the living room into the kitchen. The living room looked just as it did, when she was last there about 10 yrs ago. When Helen had called 5 weeks ago. Georgina had given her an ear full for not calling for stopping by sooner, just a few post cards. One of which was on the frig. Jessica put on her best smile, she did love children. "Would you 2 like some apple juice or milk?" "Milk, please" "Juice, please" their polite little accents made her smile.

The children pulled out their chairs from the oak farm table that could easily seat 6. Jessica tried to keep her hands from shaking as she brought the glasses over. She then turned and grabbed some graham crackers from the cupboard and put them on a plate. She also grabbed some grapes from the fruit bowl and put them on the plate as well. Placing it on the table she told them to help themselves, while she talked with their mother in the living room.

As they sat on the sofa Helen got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Where is Grandmother?" Jessica composed herself despite the tears forming in her eyes. "Her funeral was yesterday." Jessica's hands were shaking as she raised her sleeve to dry her eyes. Helen's right hand went to her mouth and left hand went to her stomach as if someone had punched her. Not another friend in the ground, she thought.

Jessica explained about 4 weeks ago her grandma was driving back from the doctor in Miles city. When the driver of a cement truck driver feel a sleep at the wheel. She had fought hard undergoing 3 operations to save her. Dying on the table of the last one. By the time Jessica finished the store Helen was holding her. They were both sobbing.

The children came in when they hear the loud sobs. "Mummy, what's wrong" young Gregory walked around the coffee table and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, a scared look on his face. Georgina saw a box of tissues on the end table and handed it to Jessica. Being a very sensitive girl she began to get tears in her eyes. It upset Jessica even more, that this beautiful little girl was now getting upset. Taking a tissue in 1 hand and placing the little girl on her knee. "I'm sorry, little lady, I just had some bad new I had to tell your mom." Helen took the boy on her knee.

The girl took the tissue out of Jessica's hand and gently wiped Jessica's eyes. Jessica was moved by the small guesser. "There, that's better" the little girl said. "My name is Jessica. What's yours?" Before Helen could stop her "Georgina" the little girl stuck out her hand for Jessica to shake. Jessica's eyes immediately filled, her nose begin to run. She looked at Helen in disbelief. Helen reached over and squeezed Jessica's hand. "This is Gregory, he's named for my father" Helen's voice cracking. As she took a few tissues from the box.

Jessica excused herself but not before placing a kiss on the little girls head. When she came back down about 5 minutes later. She saw Helen looking at the wall of family photos. Her hand stopping on 1 particular picture. It was a hunting picture of her grandma and another woman with a beautiful elk. That no doubt feed the family all winter. "You're HB" Jessica said half way down the steps. Helen had signed her postcards HB. The calendar had a blue circle on this week that also said HB. Jessica thought if she had only come a few days sooner.

Jessica realized she had not offered Helen anything to drink. Although this wouldn't bother most people. This was a dear friend of her grandma's and her grandma was **'super hostess'**. Always tending to her guests, until they would cry 'please stop'. As she reached the bottom of the steps before turning into the kitchen she asked "Would you like coffee or tea?"

Helen was still smiling from being called HB. She followed Jessica into the kitchen. Before Helen could stop her, Jessica was already filling the tea kettle. "Jessica-" "Where are the kids?" Jessica asked cutting Helen off. Helen explained that she had sent them outside as they would go to Miles city to find a hotel. They obviously couldn't impose on her. Jessica looked a bit distressed at that. As if she was channeling her grandma "It's late, you've been driving. You need to have a good meal, and to get some rest." Nearly the same words her grandma had used all those years before.

The second floor housed the bedrooms and bathrooms. The master bedroom was large and had its own bathroom. The closest bedroom to the master was larger than the other 2 but not by much. Then the main bathroom was at the top of the steps.

Jessica had lived with her grandma on and off. Her mom had gotten pregnant with her at 16 and again at 20 with her brother. When her mother had started cooking drugs in the basement of the house they rented. Jessica ran away back to grandmas at the age of 15. She had felt bad about leave her little brother behind. He was only 11, but he was already becoming and ass. She had been gone a week before her mother even noticed. Since then she really wasn't on good terms with either of them. Her 1 uncle had come just for the funeral and left right after. The other was a Marine and didn't even bother coming home. So now with her grandma gone, she felt utter alone. Have Helen and the kids stay, night or even maybe the week. Might be just what she needed.

Jessica convinced Helen to stay the week as planned. Jessica needed to job hunt and quick. Her grandma's life insurance covered the finale costs and 2 mortgage payments. But not much more. These sweet kids and Helen with her stories about Georgina, were a welcome distraction, from the sleepless nights and crushing pain.

The next day Jessica showed kids around the farm. The only animals her grandma had were 2 milking goats and a dozen chickens. Helen asked where all the other animals were. Jessica explained that until her grandma's accident. Jessica had been living in Billings again and only came to the farm once a week. Her grandma had downsize the garden and animals to suet her needs. "Someday, I hope to be able to use this place to do animal rescue and rehab." She told Helen how she had to quite her 2 jobs and left her apartment. When her grandma had her accident.

Helen had just tucked the kids in and was standing in the doorway of Harold and Georgina's bedroom. She opened the door, a book still on the nightstand with a bookmark sticking out. Helen could smell the perfume her friend wore and if it was burned into the wall paper. "Why did you have to leave me my dearest friend? Just when I needed you most." She said with a raged breath. She hadn't heard Jessica come up the step, and was now standing behind her. "Grandma had this thing about bedtime ice cream." Jessica said placing a hand on Helen's shoulder. "Come on, I think we could both use some."

As they sat in the kitchen scraping the bottom of the bowls. Helen decided it was now or never. They would be leaving after breakfast tomorrow. "Jess... I... There's something..." bloody hell, Helen let out a long sigh. Jessica held up a knowing finger. She got out 2 glasses, she pour a small amount of coke in them. "Bring these into the living room," she followed Helen to the sofa after grabbing a very nice bottle of whiskey from under the sink. Helen smiled at her. Jessica poured a good amount into each of their glasses. Cling her glass to Helen. "Now, what was it you were going to say?" Helen took a 2 large sip. "I was coming to see your grandmother for a couple of reasons. Of course to have her meet my children, but also to ask her a Very, very large favor. No, favor isn't the right word," "Helen, the stories you have told me this last week. I know you and grandma were as close as sisters. Heck, I was getting ready to tell you. I'd love if you could come back and visit next summer. As for a favor, if I am capable of helping, I'd like to. So out with it." Helen smile at the way Jessica had use Georgina's 'Out with it'.

"This may sound like a bedtime or campfire story but considering the locals to the north of the property… Daisy" Jessica looked very nervous.

 _The north of the property was thick woods and State land. It also was how to a group of Sasquatch. One of the females had found a 3yr old Jessica lost. She return her to Georgina and as a thank you. Jessica had picked a flower and given it to the Sasquatch. After that they always called her Daisy. Daisy, Georgina and Harold had been friendly since they had bought the place as young newlyweds. Her grandma was always protective of them, calling them locals or neighbors as if it was a normal thing, to see a Sasquatch. Maybe it had to do with Harold being primarily Choctaw._

Helen took another sip and continued "I run a Sanctuary network for abnormals. They are all over the globe. And we help and house multiple beings." "Like," Jessica asked pouring more whiskey into her own glass. "Well, a few that have been with me for a very long time. 1 is a Sasquatch, there is a Mermaid, a HAP or Werewolf, a pair of well, relatives of the Komodo Dragon, a-" Jessica had to stop her, her eyes wide "a mermaid?" Helen smiled topping off her glass "Yes, a mermaid. I forgot your grandmother told me as a child you loved Peter Pan and the mermaids in the story. It is a very real place and as you can imagine. I am very protective of my residents, my friends. Just as your grandparent are protective of your locals. Some come to us, because they have nowhere else to go. Habitat lose and being hunted by people who would experiment on them."

Jessica had offend wonder if someone tried to hurt the neighbors. How far her grandma and she would be will to go, to keep them safe. "There are people out there that would love to see the end of my network and even me." "But how can I help? Are you asking me to start one here?" Helen reached out and took Jessica's hand "Yes and No. I would like you to house 2 very special beings." Jessica's eyes grew wide as she looked up at the ceiling, "I think I've drank too much." "I want my children to be safe! I could send my children to boarding school, out of the country. And under a false last name. But I want them to learn more than just the 3 R's. I was hoping Georgina would take them for a while. Then I could concentrate without fear of someone trying to hurt me through them." Jessica's heart raced and breathing had sped up slightly. "So, you were going to ask a 69 year old to look after 2 young children." "Thinking of the people I know and the values I want my children to see and develop. Your grandmother makes the top of the list. It's that or Switzerland." Helen set her glass down on the coffee table. As Jessica ran her left hand over her face, unable to speak.

After what seemed like 2 or 3 minute of silence, Jessica tried to speak. "Grandma is out of the question, so now you're asking me? Someone you've known for a week." Helen smiled and shook her head "No Jessica, I've known you your whole life. Besides meeting you as a toddler. Your grandmother bragged on you at every chance. Her 3 children may have disappointed her, but you were her pride and joy. Your fight with dyslexia and migraines. You're making the honor role in spite of your problems. Your study of animal science and rehab. I do know you, Jessica." Helen leaned over to wipe a tear from Jessica's cheek. She never knew her grandma had told someone all that.

Jessica drank the last bit that was in her glass and put it down. "If you would put the whiskey back under the sink. I think I'll go to bed now." Jessica stood up, her face said she was lost it thought. Helen said good night and put everything away. She wasn't sure about this idea either. But Jessica being younger would be able to keep up with 2 kids much easier. She was single and had no kids of her own. Helen told herself she would talk to Jessica in the morning. Otherwise she really would have to send the kids to boarding school. That was not something she really wanted to do.

Jessica didn't sleep much despite the whiskey. When she did sleep, she dreamed about her grandma and Helen. At about 6am she decide to give up and get up. After grabbing the first few eggs and putting them in a bowl in the kitchen. She went to sit on the old rope swing on the old maple tree that stood about 100ft from the back door. She must have lost track of time.

Helen had walked up behind her, placing a hand on her should. Helen told her the kids had finish breakfast and wanted to say goodbye. Jessica looked at her watch "9:10... Wow" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" Jessica cut her off "It's not that I'm not capable or even willing. I just... I mean, the schools around here won't be able to compete with Switzerland. Plus, I don't even have a job, how am I suppose to support 2 kids." Helen looked down at her "1st there are things that you can't learn in a books. 2nd I had planned to pay Georgina the same fee I would be paying the boarding school. You wouldn't have to work, other than the normal work a mom does." Jessica looked amazed and confused at the same time. Helen took her by the hand as they walked to the van "Come say goodbye to the kids. We are going to Billings for 2 weeks. I'll give you a call from the hotel. If you decide the idea is agreeable, you can tell me then. We'll head back here and finalize how everything will work."

The kids hugged and kissed Jessica good bye. Both begging to be allowed to come back someday. Helen brushed the hair out of Jessica's face. Reassuring her it was perfectly find to say no. As the van drove down the driveway Jessica waved good bye. That evening the house was so quiet and lonely. Before she knew what she was doing. She had grabbed a note book and was writing down questions to ask Helen when she called in 2 weeks.

Raising someone else's kids could and would be tricky, unless clear guideline were laid out.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **This will be a continuing story until I run out of ideas. But I will break up the story, as some will be about Will, Ashely, Kate, Nikola and other characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helen spent her time divided between her underground project and running around the world getting supplies. Trying to stay in contact with the twins. Being eaten up with guilt about everything she'd done and not done since following Adam through the portal. All while trying not to bring attention to herself or her babies.**

 **I don't own the Sanctuary characters, I just like playing in it.**

February in Montana can be beautiful after a big blanket of snow falls on the farm. It was Saturday and Gregory was complain the storm should have waited until Monday. Then they could have had a snow day. Georgina who was now wanting to be called Georgie, grab her sled and went out to play, dragging her brother with. They were 10 and a half now and everything had fallen into a rhythm. Helen would try to call around the 10th of every month from a pay phone, and stopped by 2 or 3 times a year. She was supposed to be at the farm yesterday. But the storm delayed her flight. Jess knew Helen and that she would no doubt show up as soon as the road were cleared.

The roads weren't good but Helen had already missed one day with her kids and she wasn't going to miss any more. With her flight leaving Thursday evening, she had rented a nice big SUV. Picked up some (what she considered) junk food for the kids, wine for her and some Irish whiskey for Jess. She slid a little as she turned into the driveway. Blue the old dog, was now too old to run down the drive so he simple barked for the porch, to greet her.

Jess opened the front door as she was putting on a jacket. Jess was wearing her typical dark blue jeans and t-shirt. Helen thought she looked thinner, even thou she still had a full figure and the busty chest she had inherited from her grandmother. "H, I didn't think we'd see you until later" Helen was getting out and laughed to herself. Jess had taken to calling her H, because of how she signed her post cards HB. "You think a little snow would stop me?" Jess helped her inside with her bags as she grabbed the goodies. When they got inside Jess went right into hostess mode. Bring her into the kitchen and sitting her at the table. Filling the tea kettle with water for the tea and hot chocolate. Helen laughed at Jess as she tried to sound British by saying 'help yourself to some biscuits'. "You've been watching BBC comedies again, haven't you?" Jess smiled, Helen knew how she loved her BBC. Going to the back door, Jess opened it and blew a whistle 2 times.

The children made a ton of noise stomping up the steps dropping their sleds on the back porch. "Mummy!" They screamed, seeing her at the table. Both kids dropped their coats and boot in a pile and almost knocked her out of her chair, with their hugs. Both children started telling everything they have seen and done since she was last there 5 months ago. They both talked so fast, they barely took time to breath. Jess smiled, picking up the coats and shaking them out. She took her time hanging them up. She liked the little family to get caught up, alone.

Helen's heart was both delighted and sadden. She was so happy that they were safe, and that they loving being on the farm. But she was sad that she was missing so much. Someday they would understand, she hoped.

Gregory was now into comic books Batman was his favorite. His brown hair was longer and he had started spiking it. He still didn't care much about clothes, but that would change later, Helen guessed. Georgie was trying to get her hair to look like Hermine Granger. Although she did jeans around the farm. She preferred to wear dresses to school. Every time Helen came, Jess told her to take her shopping for clothes. Because Jess lived in jeans and a t-shirt. Even when she dressed up it was either black jeans or slacks and a button down shirt. Having Helen do the more girly thing took a load off. And Helen loved doing it!

The rest of Saturday and Sunday all 4 of them were outside playing in the snow or inside playing card and board games. Monday while the kids were at school, Jess went to work. She had gotten a part-time job at the feed store. It got her out of the house and stopped some of the local gossip. About how she could afford to raise two foster kids.

Jess had given Helen a pile of school papers, art work and videos to go through to keep her busy, in the empty house. Helen was happy to be at the farm. For some reason this house had a calming effect on her. Jess had gotten a few new pieces of furniture. The living room had been painted a cream color. There was a new suede couch and 2 new recliners. In the corner was a desk and table, with a computer and printer. No doubt that was the homework corner. The only other thing that was new was the TV. Otherwise it was still the same house. Jess had kept her grandma's old Victrola and records. She played it almost every night.

Having a very rough 5 months, she was doing her best to hide it from the kids and Jess. She just wanted to spend these few days being 'Helen, a mother of twins and a good friend to Jess', no life and death situations. She was in the kitchen making a large dinner when Jess and the kids got home. After dinner and the evening chores were done the kids sat in the corner doing homework. Jess had put on some Chopin. Helen and Jess were playing chess. When the clock chimed time for the kids to start getting ready for bed. Jess smiled and said "Who wants their mom to read them a bedtime story?" Helen smiled she was about to beat Jess... again. "Go get ready and pick out a book, I'll be up in a few minutes." Helen was three moves from winning. "Oh come on H. You know you beat me again... I concede." "Fine, why don't you get out some big girl drinks and the cards." Helen stood and tussled Jess's hair as if she was 10.

30 minutes later Helen came down the stairs. There was Jazz play very softly on the radio now. Jess had glasses and the bottles on the coffee table. Helen smiled, it had be a long time since she had a friend like Jess. Georgina mothered Helen, which normally would have driven her crazy. But somehow Helen looked forward to it. With Jess it was different, more like a sister. Jess loved and was fairly knowledgeable about Victorian life. Her favorite subject in school besides animal science was history. She had quotes from Niche, Churchill and Nikola Tesla on the frig. Helen thought, someday I will introduce her to Nikola. What a surprise that will be.

"What game would you like to beat me at now?" Jess joked as Helen sat down. Helen had her hand on the wine bottle as Jess continued "Or would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Helen tried to laugh it off "What are you talking about? Who said something was bothering me?" Jess took a drink from her glass and then picked up the card. "Ok, if you change your mind. I don't mind listening." Helen looked at Jess, bloody hell she was just like Georgina. She would call you out but not pressure you at the same time. Helen took a drink and then another before she put her glass down. With a sigh "Well, I haven't told you everything about me." Jess smiled "If you were born in 1850 and we've been friends for 2 and half years. I'm sure there are many things you haven't told me yet." Helen smiled. Will had wanted to know everything right away. But Jess was content to learn about things as they went.

"I have or rather I had another child. A daughter named Ashley." Jess stopped shuffling the cards, her face long with sympathy. "She was kidnapped as a young adult and used against me, to hurt me and the Sanctuary Network. That's one of the reasons the kids are her with you." "Is that's why you don't sleep and when you do you have nightmares?" Helen hung her head, she didn't think Jess knew about that. "That is a big part of it, but there are other monsters and tragedies in my life that keep me awake." Helen smiled all of a sudden and chuckled "If I was here when Harold was gone. Your grandma and I would stay up late in her bed talking until one or both of us fell asleep." "Sound like grandma" Jess held up the cards. Sensing Helen wasn't going to say much more on the subject of what was bothering her.

Helen smile as explained a game she and Georgina would play. They would play High Card and whoever won got to ask 1 question of the other person. If you choose not to answer it you had to take a drink. Or accidentally asked 2 questions, you took a drink. Jess never thought her grandma played drinking games but it sounded fun so they gave it a try. Jess won the 1st and 2nd round. She choose to ask about the lock ness monster and fairies. Helen won the next 1 and asked when the last time Jess had been on a date was. This went on for about an hour and 3 drinks each. Before they called it quits and stumbled to their beds.

Tuesday and Wednesday went the same with Helen cooking dinner and when then kids finished their homework they all play a couple of games. Gregory won both games of Clue to Helen's amusement. The kids made a bit of a fuss at bedtime, Wednesday night. Knowing that their mother would leave after they had gone to school, the next morning. Helen reassured them they were much better off here then with Jessica. And that she would bring them to the new house she was having built. That settled them down, even though she said it won't be ready for a while.

Jess was having a fitful night for some reason. She got up used to bathroom and look in the mirror trying to figure out why she wasn't sleeping. She decided to check on the kids, but they were both a sleep. She was going to go back to bed. Then she heard sniffling coming from Helen's room. She gently knocked and opened the door.

Helen didn't like seeming weak, but as her door opened. She couldn't hide her sniffling or the tears rolling down her face. Jess looked at her with such concern. She immediately and quietly closed the door and went to the day bed. Helen was sitting up in the middle of the bed. So when Jess came over she moved the pillows and sat with her. Jess said nothing, just sat there with her arm around Helen. That was Helen's undoing. She leaned into Jess and continued to cry. Jess was stroking her hair and slightly rocking her, as if she was a small child. Helen couldn't remember when someone had last done that for her. It would have been James. That was the only person she ever showed her vulnerable side too.

Jess took a pillow and put it behind her back so she could lean against the wall. Helen started to get control of herself and decide to tell Jess almost the whole story about Ashley. Jess, like the friend she was listened. When Helen had finished telling how Ashley died and that she had travel through time. That Ashley was now 15 and even though Helen was trying not to effect the time line. By trying make money for the new sanctuary (she left out it being underground) having the twins, bring them to Jess and all the traveling to the farm and back. Had to be altering the time line. When she finished she looked at Jess and waited. Helen just let all the guilt she had been holding in, go. She even told Jess who Ashley's father was. How she had not told Ashley and the guilt she carried about that. Helen did feel a tiny bit better after her confession. Now, she looked at Jess and waited to see what she would say.

Jess looked at her with compassion. "This all sound all a bit Doctor Who, but no way could you have just sit in the middle of nowhere and waited 100 years. Knowing you, you would have gone mad. As for having the twins you waited so to cause little to no time line altering. And if you are worried about me." She paused and tucked Helen's hair behind her ear "I would be alone. My family barely cares I'm alive. But thanks to you, I have a sister, a niece and nephew."

A sister, Helen thought about her younger days. How she had always wanted a sister. Jess would be a very, very young sister. Although right now she felt like the little sister.

Helen leaned on Jess for a moment before Jess asked "Would it be possible to save Ashley, but hide her somewhere until you rejoin your time line?" Helen explained that things were getting even crazier. When she had gone through the portal. But she had been trying to decide even if she could save her life. She had no idea how to change her back. If Ashley would be able to live with what she had done, when under the control of others. (Although Helen didn't want to go into details about Ashley actually killing people.) And there would be no one she could ask for help.

Jess shifted herself, she could see she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. Helen pulled the blanket as Jess sighed "I haven't know you as long as grandma did, but I think if you don't try to save Ashley. It will be your greatest regret. However you need to brace yourself for failure or if you do save her. The road to recovery may take a very long time." Ashley was not a horse or dog, but Helen knew some of the animals Jess recused took months and months before they were ready to be re-homed. And there had been a few that were little better then semi tame. Living the rest of their lives in permanent sanctuaries.

They both started to yawn and fell asleep, even as Jess continued to make a case for saving Ashley and hiding her somewhere... but not at the farm, please. Jess didn't think she could handle a teleporting vampire.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little trip**

 **I thought Helen needed a friend that was to some degree the opposite of Will. He was a truth seeker, but not very patient about it. Jess worked with animals, which you have to be patient with. Which is why she is such a patient person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helen had been filling drained by all the demands she puts on herself. So some quality time at the farm, is just what she needs. 2 whole weeks with the kids and dearest friend. Unfortunately teenagers can be very temperamental.**

 **Helen and Jess had guidelines of how to handle many things with the kids. But most of all she trusted Jess. Knowing she would do her best to raise them as if they were her own. Helen tended not to worry about grades, behavior or discipline. She thought if there was any real problems Jess would tell her.**

 **This contains a physically and verbally abusive teenager and a spanking of that teenager...**

 **SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THIS MIGHT OFFEND YOU!**

 **the web site 'us/gifted-children-problems' - is where i got the idea for some of this**

 **No infringement intended**

Helen was looking to surprise the kids, by showing up a day early. She arrange it so she could spend 2 whole weeks on the farm. It was May and that would be her Mother's day present to herself. More importantly the kids would be turn 15 next month. And she wanted to spoil them as much as possible. After Blue the old hound dog got put down. Helen had turned up on her last visit, with a 3 month old girl Rottweiler. She wanted to make up for not being around. But what was she supposed to do, leave the kids in hollow earth. With the few friends she had made and in listed to help her build her secret sanctuary. She wanted them to have as much as a normal upbringing as they could. Other than the Sasquatches living in the wilderness behind the farm.

When she pulled up, she saw Jess standing outside the barn looking in. The 2 big door that were open, but Helen couldn't see in. Jess came towards the vehicle at a trot. "H, what a surprise!" Helen had barely gotten out of the rental car, when Jess gave her a big hug. Helen was never much of a hugger except with the kids. Henry and Ashley had also as a kids/teens been huggers. But on this farm they had always been huggers, and somehow is was always a welcome feeling.

"I wanted to surprise you. Where are the kids?" "Come see," Jess said as she took her hand and began walking to the barn.

In the barn there were 4 horse mats laid down as a training mat for the kids Taekwondo lesson. Helen looked in the see her daughter now going by Gina sparing with a very handsome man. Helen figured he was just over 6 feet, about 220-230lbs, very short and thin dreadlocks. The most beautiful milk chocolate skin and a set of guns to die for. "Who is that?" Jess smiled "That is Master Christopher Burton their Taekwondo teacher. They take classes but he comes here once a week to give them private lessons."

"Have you gotten any private lesson?" She said elbowing Jess with a mischievous grin on her face. With a grin on Jess' face and a tinkle in her eye, "Honestly, he did asked me out about 2 months ago. But I had to turn him down." "Why?!" Just then Gina saw her mother and waved excitedly. Jess sighed "Because that one has a big crush on him. I didn't want her mad at me too." Helen was going to ask her what Jess meant. But Chris had just ended the lesson and the kids started to come over. "By the way Gregory is now going by G-man." Jess said with a less then pleased look on her face.

Gina ran over and hugged her mom. "Mom, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" "I could leave and come back" She teased. Helen held her arms out for her son. He be grudgingly gave her a small hug.

Chris made his way over to see who this, beautiful but rather thin woman was. "Gina, who is this?" Helen smiled, already having been just told, who he was. "Master Burton, this is our mother Helen. Mom this is our teacher Master Burton. He's a 7th degree black belt." Gina said as if she was introduce the most wonderful man on earth. "Very nice to meet," Helen said shaking his hand. "You seem terribly young to be a 7th degree?" Helen was fishing for his age. She could see that Jess really did like him. "Thank you, but I sure you there are many 7th degrees that are younger than 38. And may I say it's nice to finely meet you. Gina tells me you're a doctor and do work overseas." Helen smiled at Gina "Yes, most of the places I work can be dangerous, for multiple reasons. That's way we are so lucky to have Jessica, to watch over the kids and give them a normal and safe home." "She defiantly is one of a kind." He flashed a smile, showing off his dimples at Jess. Trying not to blush Jess want to change to subject. "Gregory, why don't you go take a shower. While Gina helps your mom in with her bags." "If you need a hand, I'd be happy to help." Chris took his Taekwondo jacket off to relieve a white tank top. Jess jumped in "Gina, is a big believer in equal rights. So I think that should include caring luggage." Helen tried to hide her smile as she took her daughters hand to walk back to the car. "I hope to see you at class on Saturday. The kids will be sparing with the moves they learned last week." "That would be lovely." Helen said over her shoulder. Gregory rolled his eye and walked towards the house.

After a nice Spaghetti dinner and homemade ice cream. Gregory had asked to be excused, he wanted to play video games in his room. Which surprised Helen, that Jess had let him have a tv and game system in his room. Jess said it wasn't online so she made the compromise. He still kind of liked comics, but now he was into PlayStation. Helen also noticed his wardrobe had changed he was now into wear holey demi pant, black shirt and demi shirt with the sleeve cut off. Helen asked Gina as they went into the living room. About Gregory's new name, look and attitude. Gina admitted it started about a month before her last visit. But the last 2 months it was getting worse. He was getting in trouble at school, for being Very disrespectful. He had also taken to yelling and cursing at Jess.

Jess came up the front steps from checking on the 2 new horses she had just recued last week. When she overheard Gina and Helen talking in the living room. Helen looked at Jess "How bad has he gotten? And WHY haven't you told me in any of our phone calls?" Jess looked sad as she took off her boots at the door. "I.. ah didn't want you to worry. He's just being a teenage boy. Part of the reason I choose Chris's classes for the kids. Is because he's a big believer in respect and discipline. I'm hoping it will eventually click in his hormone filled brain." Helen wanted to discuss it further. Jess looked at her, then Gina and back to Helen. Helen realized that talking about Gregory in front of Gina was probably not the best idea. But she gave Jess a looked that said _'we will talk about this later'_.

"Gina, why don't you put your new cd in the stereo and show your mom those new dance steps. I am just not that flexible." Jess said flopping on the couch. "Really?" With a smile on her face, Gina rushed to the stereo. She put her music on and grabbed her mom's hand making her get up. Jess got up and helped Gina pushed the coffee table and two recliners out of the way. Jess was about to sit down on the sofa, but Helen told her. If she had to dance then so did Jess. The girls had a fun time dancing a giggling. At one point Helen put on some Mo Town and her and Jess tried to teach Gina some real dance moves. It was exhausting but they all had a great night.

While the kids were at school both Thursday and Friday Helen was happy to offer her help with all the animals Jess had now. Along with the 2 dozen chickens, 6 goats (2 rescued) 1 mini horse that had been very badly abused, 2 horsed, 3 dogs (besides Faith their Rottweiler) that hard been used for fighting and amazingly a zebra. Helen looked over the physical health of the animals and helped Jess with their rehab sessions. Helen was quite impressed with how Jess had a chart of each animal's progress and goals. Helen would make sure to tell her that at dinner, how proud she should be of her work. Jess was always under valuing herself.

The evening started of quite enough but was going to explode. Gregory was pacing about, waiting for the computer. Jess had put on some soft folk music on and was doing a crossword while sitting on the sofa with her feet up. Helen was enjoying reading some of the kids' recent school papers. Even though Gregory was getting in trouble and being a moody teenager, he was still pulling mostly straight A's. Gina was on the computer working on a paper. When Gregory tried to kick her off. "Aren't you done yet? I have to do a paper too!" "I have 15 minutes left, then it's all your." Gina said with an annoyed tone. Helen looked up trying to defuse the tension between her kids "Gregory, what's your paper on?" He rolled his eyes as he turn to answer "It's about the Roman Senate. And the name is G-man, mom!" Jess trying to keep her tone positive, "Gregory, I agreed to call you G-man when we are at your school. But you are named after your grandfather and his name was Gregory." "Whatever, it's a stupid name." He flopped down in the chair next to his sister, trying to get her to hurry up. The air was becoming tenser.

Henry had be a hormonal teenager when it came to the girls at school, but he was never disrespectful. Ashley had been a handful and was sometimes temperamental, but Gregory was about to show his mom how disrespectful he could get.

Gregory push his sister's arm "Come on, you're not even working on homework on! Just get off, I need the computer!" "Cut it out, I can use my time on the computer anyway I want." "Why don't you using the encyclopedia if you're in that much of a hurry to work on your paper." Jess said without looking up from her crossword. "Why don't you put a SOCK IN IT JESSICA!" "Gregory!" Helen snapped putting down the paper she was reading. "You can SHUT UP TOO! MY NAME IS G-MAN!" Jess could almost tolerate him snapping and even yelling at her, but no way was she going to let him get away with yell at Helen. Before Helen could get up and react. Jess was up slamming her crossword down "Upstairs NOW!" "YOUR SHUT A BITCH! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Gregory ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Helen stood up "I'm going to talk to him." Jess held her hand up "Please, just let me be the bad guy." Jess pointed over to Gina whose head was hanging low. As if she was about to cry. Helen nodded and went to comfort her daughter. Helen really wanted to straighten out that boy herself. Now she was getting the picture of why Jess said she didn't want Gina mad at her **too**.

Jess ran up the stairs 2 steps at a time. She knocked on the door "Gregory, open the door." Gregory responded by turning on some loud music. "GREGORY WATSON MAGNUS, you will open this door NOW!" "GO TO HELL! BITCH!" He shouted. Her grandparents would have never allow that kind of language. This was the last straw for Jess, she was not going to have this anymore. She stepped back and actually kicked the door in. Gregory was more than a little shocked, but it didn't last more than a few seconds. "What is your problem young man!?" "You're my problem! You and my loser mom!" "Loser mom? Loser mom?!" If he wanted a lesson on what a loser mom was. She'd give it to him "No, your mom wants you to be safe, well feed and happy. A Loser mom is the kind that cooks drugs in the basement of your home. A loser mom spends all her money on drugs and alcohol. So that you have to steal money from her purse just to buy food for you and your little brother. A loser mom doesn't even notice that you ran away from home, until you've been gone over a week. NOW, you are going down and apologize to your mother and your sister! Or you're going over my knee!" Jess was almost in tears recounting her days living with her mom. Gregory didn't seemed moved "I dare you to try it. I'll kick the SHIT out of you!"

Helen and Gina were sitting on the couch. Gina was not too proud to sit in her mother's lap. Helen was tried to sooth Gina by rocking her and stoking her hair. The loud music covered about every other word. Helen started to wonder if this behavior had anything to do with the source blood. After The 5 injected themselves with the source blood. They all had issues with rage and desires. Helen was debating trying to get a blood sample to test later. To try and explain why he was behaving this way. There was a loud crash and more shouting.

Gregory had left a leather belt laying on the floor by his bed. When Jess went to grab it Gregory took a swing at her. He just made enough contact with her left lower cheek and chin, just enough to make her wince. That didn't stop her. Jess made use of the belt with 5 swats across his butt. She let him up and went to leave the room. "I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I HATE THIS TOWN!" Jess stopped at the door "If you hate it so much, you don't have to stay! I will talk with your mother. I'm sure she can find a nice boarding school for you! Maybe even in Europe! You have no idea what it is to be unloved! You have no idea what it's like to know your mom doesn't give a Rat's Ass about you! If you want to trade mothers, I'd trade with you in a heartbeat! Think about that you ungrateful brat!" Jess was fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes. She turned and walked out of his room and into her shutting her door a little harder then she planned to.

Gina looked at Helen "She'll be ok in a few minutes" Helen kissed her daughters forehead. Helen's mind had been on her son, but Gina had been worrying about Jess. Gina told her mom, Gregory had shoved and hit Jess as few times already.

Jess washed her face and hands then came down the stair. "Auntie Jess?" Gina said with concern. Jess held her hand up to signal she was fine. Even thou she clearly wasn't. She went straight into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and some ice out of the freezer. Without even putting on shoes, walked out on to the back porch.

Gina reassured her mom this was the worst it had gotten. She told her mom the only other time Jess had spanked Gregory was 2 months ago. He had wanted to go into town to see a movie with his friends. The weather was bad, he was already grounded so Jess said no. He stole the old pickup and drove it into town. He didn't know how to drive a clutch and blow the transmission. Leaving it on the side of the rode and walking the rest of the way. Jess tried to tell him how dangerous and stupid that had been. He could have gotten hurt or even died. Jess had to have the truck towed back to the farm. She had spanked him and took his PlayStation away for 2 weeks.

After about 5 minutes she came back in tossing the towel and ice into the sink. Jess walked into the living room. Gina immediately got up and hugged Jess. When she let her go Gina inspected the mark on Jess's face. "I'm fine, I promise." Gina hugged Jess again. Jess looked at Helen "I'm sorry, I love that boy. I don't want to see him go, but if he truly hates it here. Maybe you might want to ask him if he would like to go to a boarding school. I'll still have him here during the summer." Helen shook her head in disbelief of what had just happened "I wish you would have said something sooner. I'll talk to him, tomorrow. You and Gina shouldn't have live with such chaos." Gina ask Jess if she could sleep in her bed. She even talked Helen into sleeping with them. So she was sandwich between her aunt and he mom, feeling safe and loved. As she feel a sleep that night.

 **Yes, not everyone is a believer in spanking. And if Helen was trying to confront her daughter. I'm not sure how she would have handled it. Growing up in the Victorian age, I'm sure Helen may have been spanked now and then. On the other hand her father adored her, so who knows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Having good mentors can make all the different for kids. I know for personal experience. My mother was a single mom always working. So I also used so of my mother's feelings about always missing out on what her kids were doing.**

It was a 50 minutes ride to Taekwondo class the next day. While Gina sat shotgun playing with the radio. Helen and Gregory sat in the back. Helen was feeling like the worst mother ever. Gregory had refused to talk to any of them, part from yes and no questions. They got to the class just a little early. Gina ran inside right away, with Jess walking behind her. Trying to give Helen and Gregory, yet another chance to talk. "Son, please when you're up to it, I want you to talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Gregory looked at her, he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. It was so stupid, he was stupid. He shook his head and went inside.

As Gregory entered the gym. First thing he saw Jess talking with a little girl about 3yrs old. She was the little sister to 1 his classmate. The mom had a new baby and always seemed over whelmed, trying to keep an eye on the toddler. Jess had brought the girl a stuffed dog. "Now, can you make sure your mom sits in her seat the whole time during class? That's your job and if you do a good job then you can keep this little doggie." The little blonde headed girl hopped up on a chair and patted the one next to her. The girl's mom looked at Jess with such gratitude. It was a small gesture, but to that mom it seemed to mean a lot. Gregory started feeling even worse since he had taken a full swing at Jess. Besides all the horrible things he had said.

He didn't care that she had spanked him, not really. He kind of felt he had it coming. The fact that Jessica had a mom that spent most of her life in jail. Leaving Jess and her little brother to raise themselves, seemed much worse. Then his mom, who did dangerous work with abnormals. She chooses to leave her children and go off instead of being with them. What made them so different? His mom had given him and his sister a picture of their dad. She never talked about him. Only that he died, while they were on a mission. What if she got hurt and never come back. He had also seen Jess get kick by a goat and bitten by a few dogs. As she tried to help them recover from being abused. Both these women did mean a lot to him. Not to mention his sister was the sweetest girl in their whole school.

He swallowed hard as the chime signaled class was about to start.

Helen enjoyed watching the kids. Gina was one of the best in the class, it reminded her of Ashley. She had trained Ashley little by little until she was old enough to start a full combat training program. Gregory didn't seem to be trying as hard. His form wasn't very good for someone who was getting privet lessons on the side. Jess sat next to Helen clapping and encouraging the kids. She knew the twins had become her life. To the point that she turned down a date with the very yummy and well-built instructor. She might not have had any luck with Gregory, but maybe she could see how much of a crush Gina really had on her teacher.

Gregory had waited and talked with Chris away from everyone else. Jess was patiently waiting nearby for him, looking at pictures on the wall. Chris nodded a few times and had looked over at Jess. He placed his hand on Gregory's shoulder and Gregory looked at the ground. Jess wondered what they had been talking about. If he was telling that she had spanked him. Jess was not going to apologize for discipline him. She hadn't left any lasting marks as her grandpa used to say, it was just an attention getter.

Helen noticed after the class was over, most of the parents that had come were women. Which she pointed out to Gina "Gina, have you noticed all the women seem to want to talk to your instructor after class?" Gina smiled as she took a drink from her bottle "All the mom's think he's hot, and he's not married. I don't even think he's got a girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder if he's gay." Helen smile at that, the perfect timing she thought. "Well, what if I told you he did ask someone you know out?" Gina eyes widen and she looked at her funny "Mom, you just met the guy a couple of days ago and he's asked you out already?" "No silly," She turns her daughter to see that Chris was now talking with Jess. "He asked her out a while ago, but she said no" Gina looked at her mom "What is wrong with her? I'd be all over that!" Gina started to blush, having just admitted to her mom she had the hots for her teacher. Gina looked back at Jess and Chris, as Helen put her chin on her daughter's shoulder "She said no, because she knew you liked him. She was afraid that if she went out with him you'd be mad at her." Gina sighed, "I guess maybe I might have been jealous but I'm over him. I mean he's 2 years older than Auntie Jess. He's hot now, but when I'm 20 he'll be like 43." She made it sound so old, Helen couldn't help but laugh and hug her. "Maybe you better tell him to ask her out again." "What, now?" "Sure," Helen smiled, nudging her daughter.

Chris took Jessica by the chin and saw the mark through the makeup. Not that Jess wore a lot of make, just enough to make herself presentable or hide a blemish "Gregory told me he was disrespectful. That's he's been angry and hasn't expressed himself well." "He said that? What else did he say?" "That even with his training he's got a, well deserved spanking." Chris smiled at her, he was still holding chin. It was being to be too much and he let it go. Before he tried to kiss her, clearing his throat he continued, "I told him to think about what is truly bothering him and what you as a family could do to improve the situation." Man she wanted to kiss him! He was sweet, sensitive, nonjudgmental, brood shoulders and a butt to die for. And now he was helping her with Gregory. Just then Gina came up to them "Master Burton, I think you are a really nice guy and if you want to ask my honoree Aunt out on a date. I think that would be awesome. Oh, and can I have the key so mom and I can get in the truck?" Jess was so stunned she fumbled in her pocket for the keys and handed them to her. She looked over and saw a wicked grin on Helen's face as Gina trotted over to her.

Chris looked at Jess, she was a white girl but had a darker completion, from her grandfather. He thought her dark hair seemed to change color with the sunlight. Was it dark brown or reddish brown? Hard to tell indoors with artificial lights. The kids' mom Helen was defiantly attractive, although just too thin for him. He liked a woman that you could hold without feeling you might break her. A more rounded woman and the rack she had was pretty nice too. Right now he was loving the pink in Jessica's cheeks. She was so embarrassed. Chris looked at her with a wide smile, he licked his lips, "Well, I guess she no longer has a crush on me. Does that mean you are open to going on a date with me?" Jess sighed and looked at the ceiling for a minute. "Unless, you're already seeing someone else?" He asked. " **Lord, no**... I mean... I'm available... I just really-" She rubbed the back of her neck way couldn't she make a sentence. "So you're available, how about tomorrow afternoon?" She swallowed "Tomorrow?" "Yes, I've already waited 3 months. I can come to the farm. I'll bring a picnic for 2. You won't have to do a thing but show up... About 12:30ish." His smile widens to show off his dimples. Jess felt her knees turn to mush, "12:30 should be fine."

Helen was trying not to laugh as Jess walked out to their big blue Blazer. Her face very pink! She got in and slammed the door. "Well," Helen teased her young friend. Jess started the engine "Wipe that smile off your face." Gregory was sitting in the front seat "What am I missing?" Helen smirked "Your sister told Master Burton to ask Jess her out on a date." Gregory's eye widen "And?" Jess could not get rid of the rosy blush on her cheeks and the smile she was fighting to hide popped out as she said "He's coming over tomorrow for a picnic" Even Gregory joined in on the giggling and teasing all the way back to the farm.

Helen loved coming to the farm for this reason. No life and death here. There no huge decisions to make. She could relax just be a mother and friend. Like now, she was Jessica's dear friend. Helping pick out a casual outfit, and fixing her hair for her picnic date. Something she might have done in her younger days. If she had a little sister.

While Jessica was off on her picnic date eating elk burgers grilled on a mini gas grill, something which was her favorite. Helen was giving Gina a make-up lesson and the kitchen table. While Gregory was busy looking things up on the internet. She knew soon enough she would rejoin her time line. To protect the children she would have to stop coming to the farm soon. She worried how the life she had been living was going to affect the lives of those closest to here. She dreaded Henry, Kate and especially Will's questions. How would Nikola take it when she produced twins that she had with James?

"Mom, which color looks best?" Helen snapped back to where she was. "Sorry love, what did you ask?" "I asked, which color lip stick looks best. Jess says I should stick with a soft natural look for now." Helen cupped her daughter's face with her right hand. "She's very right, you are quite beautiful without makes up. But whether you need make to hid a bruise or love bite. It's good to know how to do it right." Gina laughed "Have you had to cover bruises or... a love bites?" Helen smile "More times than I can count." Gregory walked into kitchen to get a drink, "What are you talking about?" Gina laughed "Hickeys." Gregory made a face "Who's, we can't date until we're 16 and no sex until after we're 18." Helen almost fell out of her chair. She turned her head to face her son. Who was calmly poured himself some milk. "What did you just say?" Helen looked at her son, mouth open. Gina putting on her mother's blush said "Well, we're not allowed to date until 16. I don't have to worry about love bites. And we can't make a grownup decision like having sex until we are at least 18. Isn't that the rule you and Jess came up with?"

Helen and Jess had talked about make-up, dating and sex. But when it came to sex, Helen had said she wanted the kids to be ready. Not that there should be an age put on it. Henry had started experimenting at 16. The only reason Helen found out was because the Big Guy could smell it on him. She sat him down for the 'The Talk' which he told her he already knew all about safe sex. And Ashley even her little tomboy started coming home with love bites at about 16. 'The Talk' with her amused Ashley, watching bad-ass mother squirm talking about safe sex.

Helen tried to remain casual saying, "Of course, not that teenagers always listen to their parents or guardians." Gregory finish drinking his milk and rinsed out his glass, "Jess says if you have to wait vote or sign up for military until your 18, then you can wait for sex" and he went back to the computer. Gina asked "Not that I want details, but how old where you?" Helen desperately wanted to end this subject but she did answer "Not until I was in college."

That answer seemed to satisfy her daughter, who then asked about going shopping to get her own make. Helen sighed in relief that these 2 might have resigned themselves to wait. And that her daughter was now talking about a much safer subject, shopping.

Later that night Helen was soaking in the master bath tub. Jess was lying in bed watching TV, when there was a knocked on the door. "Come in" "Hey, can we talk?" Gregory said poking his head in the door. Jess turned the tv off and patting the side of the bed. "Of course, sit down." Gregory was acting very timid and didn't seem to want to make eye contact. Very different from the screaming and door slamming pain in the ass, from the other night. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior lately. I've been frustrated for a while, about a few things. And I just didn't know how to deal with it." Jess sat straight up, "Gregory, if it's ok to call you that. I'm always here for you! You are very good at making a reasonable argument. If you need or want something, just come and make your case." She lowered her head with a smile to finally get eye contact. She was surprise when he got up and hugged her. Wiping a tear away with his sleeve as he sat back down. "Sometimes I get frustrated that I don't have a dad or even know who my dad is. Mom always looks sad when I ask her about him. Sometimes I wonder if she even loved him, and maybe that's why we live with you." Jess's heart sank and now she had a tear in her eye, "No, my sweet boy. It's because she loved and still loves him. Just like sometimes when I get choked up talking about my grandma and grandpa. It's just hard for her to think about him being gone. I think she really loved him a lot."

Gregory nodded and continued "That's not the only thing that's been making me angry. There's something I just don't know how to fix." He took a breath looking at his hands again. "It's kinda dumb." "Gregory, if it's bothering you, I want to know! I want to help!" He looked at her "It's my classes and most of my teachers. They don't even bother to read my papers anymore. They just put an A on them. Last month when I had to read To Kill a Mocking Bird and do a paper. After the first paragraph I did the rest of the paper on Moby Dick. Just to see if Mr. Green would notice." "I'm guessing he didn't?" "No, there was an A on the paper, with good job in the corner." Jess smiled and took his hand giving to a loving squeeze, "I love that you're probably the only kid in that whole school that's pissed the teacher didn't give him an F." Gregory heard the water in the bathroom splash. "Master Burton, told me to think about what was bothering me and to trying to think of what might make things better." Jess could tell Gregory didn't want his mother to hear them. "So, what do you think might make things more rewarding for you?" Helen came out of the bathroom in a big fluffy yellow towel. She was surprised to see her son. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Not wanting Gregory to lose the momentum of their conversation Jess looked at Helen. "Gregory, just wanted to make sure Chris had been a gentleman on the picnic earlier." Helen didn't buy that excuse, but took it as a sign to leave them, to let them finish their chat.

Once she was out of the room Gregory looked back to Jess "I'd like to take collage classes like you did, when I get to be a Jr and Sr in high school. But until then I really would like a project. Something to do with engineering. I like engineering and building stuff!" "I have a feeling we're not talking about model cars or planes." He seemed to get a little excited "OK, I found a kit I'd like to get and put together this summer. It's kind of expensive but after I build it we could sell it and get the money back and probably more." She smiled at him "What's the kit? And how much are we talking?" "I wanted... I wanted to try putting a Model T kit car together. I remember when we saw one at the auto show. You and I both thought it was so cool. I found a company that will ship the kit to our door. I won't let it interfere with my choruses. After I put it together, we can sell it and maybe take the profits and get another model, maybe." The more he talked about getting a kit car, the more excited he got. Jess, sat like a deer in headlights. When he finish explain how much it would coat including shipping and how much they went for assembled. Then he waited for her answer. Jess, rubbed the back of her neck. She explained that it wasn't just the kit, but that he would also need the right tools. Just when Gregory was sure she was about to say no. Jess sighed, "Tomorrow after school, I want you to look up the recommended tools that you will need to do this." He eyes got really big "You mean?" "Yes, we will get 1 kit car and see how you do." Gregory through his arms around Jess "Really, you mean it?" Jess hushed him, "shh, yes, I mean it. But I expect your attitude and your manners to improve. Now… if you can. Try and go to sleep, you have school in the morning." He hugged her again "I really am sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I really do love you and I do love living here." "Language young man," she smiled "Maybe tomorrow, you can apologize to your mother and sister as well." He nodded and made his way to bed.

The house was all quite until about 1am. Jess felt tightness in her chest that woke her. She put her robe on and went out into the hall. She hear muffled crys, at first she thought it was Gina. But it was coming from Helen's room.

Helen was crying in her sleep. "No... John, no... Ashley, I'm afraid... Ashley Please!" Helen was tossing and had pulled all the sheets and blanket apart. It wasn't the first time Helen had nightmares that woke Jess. Jess knew to be careful waking her. One time Helen had given her a black eye. She check the nightstand, yes Helen's gun was there. At least Helen won't accidentally shoot her.

Helen was dreaming about the London and Old City attacks. Reliving the events of trying to stop her daughter. Ashley was attacking John and had killed him, in her dream. Ashley was coming for Helen, when she felt someone shake her.

Jess grabbed Helen's shoulder and shook her. "H, wake up. H, you're on the farm...wake up." Helen bolted up in bed screaming **"NO!"** "H, its Jessica. You're at the farm, its ok... It's going to be ok." Jess sat on the bed and held Helen as she tried to orientate herself. The kids both were in the door way. "Mom?!" Helen was sobbing and unable to respond. "It's ok kids, your mother just had a nightmare. Go back to bed." They looked at each other. "I promise, she'll be ok... it just takes her a while to remember where she is." The kids reluctantly closed the door behind them as they went back to bed.

Jess reached for a pillow that had fallen on the floor. Placing it behind her back she pulled Helen in close. Like a big sister comforting a little sibling Jess began to slightly rock Helen and reassuring her. When Helen was calm enough to talk she thanked Jess. Reminding her that she was over 200yrs old, and didn't need to be cuddled like a frighten child. "You say that every time you have a nightmare. If you want I can go back to my room, and leave you to your nightmares and self-condemnation."

Helen took a deep breath, "I lived through things... terrible things. But losing Ashley-" She took another more raged breath. "I just don't know if I can go through it again." Jess shook her head "Helen Elizabeth Magnus, I can't being to imagine everything you have lived through. Then to have to live through it again. Knowing what will happen and not being able to do anything about it... for the sake of the timeline." "But I've already tinkered with the timeline, haven't I... Ashley, is going to get kidnapped. Used to hurt me and the Sanctuary network. If I build the device I need and it works and I do save her. I then have to find a treatment. Will she be able to live with what has happened? And if I can't find a treatment. Then I have to live with locking her away for the rest of her life. I just don't know if I can go through all that." Helen grabbed a pillow and propped herself up to look at Jess. "H, I can hold when you cry. I can let you sleep in my bed. You can even give me a black eye when I wake you from your nightmares. But this is all way over my head. I'm just a girl that works with abused and neglected animals." Jess paused taking Helen's hand "I can tell when a creature is in pain or afraid. You can hide it from your kids, but I see it. You need to decide if you can live with doing nothing. If you can, then stop torturing yourself and deal with it." Helen sniffled looking a bit surprised, Jess continued "But I know you well enough to know you are a fighter. Giving up is not something that would sit well with you. So I say go for it! Save your little girl! I know I've said not to bring her here, but you know if you had to-" Helen reached out and touch Jessica's shoulder "Jess, you're a very good friend. You… your grandparents and this farm have been a true family to me. A place I have felt safe and loved, since I followed Adam through that Bloody portal. But you're right I have to stop fighting myself. I have to commit to trying to save Ashley. Whatever may happen, I have to try." "That's my girl," Jess said with a smile.

A quiet moment passed Jess looked at Helen "But there is something I need you to do for your chidren here." Jess grabbed a tissue from the box on the night stand handing it to Helen. "What's that?" Jess looked more serious then Helen had ever seen "You need to tell them everything. At least everything you've told me over these few years. They're smart and they can handle it. Plus the longer you wait, the harder they will take it. You not trusting them with the truth that is." Helen sighed pulling the blanket that was about to fall on to the floor up. "I know your right about that too." Jess hung her head she could tell, Helen didn't want to be left alone. "I don't get to go back to my bed do I?" She asked playful. "Do you mind?" Jess sighed and snuggled down it was I bit of a squeeze. Jess chuckled as she pulled the cover over her shoulder "I wish a full size bed would fit in this room. Why can you just crawl in bed with me like the kids use to?" Helen smiled over her shoulder, "Hey you were the one who came in here to wake me up." "Only cause you woke all 3 of us up this time." Jess shoved her shoulder "Get some rest, you need to go back to saving the abnormal world. You Victorian pain in the arse."

"Langue," Helen teased as she felt the safety and love of the house allow her to fall back to sleep.

I think Helen Magnus is an ass kicking one woman army. But women tend to put a lot of pressure on themselves. Which then leads them to second guess themselves. Which makes me think the Helen Bancroft aka time travel Helen would do her thing but worrying about the affects she would have on the world around her. The do I or don't I save Ashley would always be playing in her mind.

 **Watch for a Stargate crossover coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My first crossover to Stargate.**

 **I loved the character Janet Fraiser. She was my all-time favorite and I would have loved her and Sam both crossover. But Janet would have died before this happen. But I could totally see Janet contacting Helen as one of the experts like in the 'Broca Divide'.**

 **No infringement intended**

 _"Ashley" Helen said crying as her daughter stood over her. "Mom" Ashley's eyes turn blue. Then poof she was gone, taking the other super abnormal with her._

After spending months setting everything up. Helen was only going to get 1 shot at this. If she miss, then Ashley would truly be gone. Helen's friend Jessica had said by having this chance to maybe save Ashley. It was possibly the universe way of thanking her, for all she done and had been through.

Helen had set up in 1 of the catacombs a containment bubble. She had tricked Nikola into helping her. He had known idea at the time what she was up to. It was just a hypothetical conversation, as far as he knew. She knew the amount of sedative it took to knock out Nikola or John. So she prayed doubling it would knock Ashley out, without hurting her that is.

The containment bubble also had a gas to disorient Ashley, and then as if by magic. In front of Helen Lay Ashley and part of an arm. That had belonged to the other abnormal. She quickly gave Ashley the sedative and put a special bracelet on each of her wrists. The silver looking bracelets had a few functions. The 2 main things they did keep her from teleporting and they kept her secured to metal gurney, Helen put her on. She looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes. Because she was wearing a gasmask, she couldn't wipe them away. She gathered her thoughts and quickly wheeled Ashely out to a waiting van.

\- At Stargate command -

An Airmen walked up to Colonel Carter, "Colonel you have a phone call." Carter walked into the conference room, "This is Colonel Carter" "Samantha, It's Helen. Have I caught you at a bad time?" Carter was taken a back. She hadn't heard from Helen since Janet Fraiser had died.

"Not at the moment. But you know how quickly things can change." Helen made a slight chuckle noise in agreement. "I need your help, right now! Can you get a few days off?" The tone in Helen's voice was alarming. Carter knew she was due some leave, "Do you need me at your place?"

"NO!" She paused, "No, can get to the coffee shop in Co Spring. The one next to the music store, with the big guitar, tomorrow by noon?" "Yes, I know the one. I'll be there." "Samantha, make sure no one follows you. And thank you!" Carter hung up the phone, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. What could get the great Helen Magnus shaken? From the first time Janet had introduced them. Carter knew where her strength came from, it was the Magnus family line. Carter's great-great-great-great grandfather had been Helen's uncle.

\- Co Springs -

Carter rode up on her Indian Motorcycle to the coffee shop. She had just sat down when a barista came up to her with a phone. "Are you Samantha Carter?" "Yes." "You have a call" the young man said handing her the phone. Carter took the phone puzzled "Hello?"

"Sam, are you sure no one followed you?" Now Carter was getting really weirded out, "I'm sure." Helen sighed with relief. She told her to grab some food and to come to the warehouse she had rented.

-The warehouse-

Carter knocked on the door of the warehouse and the door promptly buzzed open. At the back was a make shift isolation room, with a lot of an equipment. Helen looked like crap! "Helen, what's going on?" Helen hugged her and explained only what Sam need to know. Helen was already messing with the time line by involving Samantha. She wanted to minimize and damage she might be causing. Carter shoved a sandwich and yogurt at Helen. While she looked over the data Helen already had in the computer.

After 36 hours of very little sleep or food, they were about to try serum #7. Helen injected it into the IV in Ashley's arm. Other than Ashley's blood pressure going up, nothing happened. The great Helen Magnus, lost it! She exited the isolation area aggressively throwing the syringe and flipped a chair.

Carter remembered when Cassie was sick and how helpless Janet had felt. Other than to hold a gun on the Ghoul who could help her daughter. "Helen, we are not giving up!" Carter said taking Helen by the arm. "We are both exhausted and have barely ate." Helen sat on a cot, she had set up just in case her or Samantha needed to rest. "I just can even think straight!" Helen choked out the words.

Carter convince Helen to change her clothes and take the motorcycle and get some food. Helen agreed with the thought maybe the fresh air and the simple task would help her come back with more focus. Carter decided to try a new approach, by collating all the data so far, while Helen was gone.

When Helen returned it was time for Carter to freshen up. The computer was still running the program Carter had started. Helen and Carter sat down and ate. They were trying to make a little small talk, when the computer stopped. They jumped up, it had determined that. If they were to combine serum #3 and part of #7 that it might unblock the mind control Ashley had been under. It was a dangerous dose, but nothing else had come close to working. They needed remove the telepathic mind control. Or the Cabal would be able to track her, once she was awake. Reversing Ashley's new powers was proving to be impossible. But if Helen could restore Ashley's mind then just maybe she could help for learn to control her new powers, 1 by 1.

Carter handed Helen the syringe with the new mix. "Helen, do you want me to do it?" Helen took a deep breath "No, it should be me."

If Helen had to help Ashley learn to control her new powers. That's what she would do. No matter how long it took. This serum was #8 and only meant to clear her mind. It just had to work! Helen took a deep breath and injected it into the IV. Ashley immediately Vamped, her eye opened and were dark as night. Helen spoke to her "Ashley honey, sweetheart come back to me!" Ashley started to thrash as if she was fighting someone. "Ashley, it's mom." Ashley's eye changed back "Mom.. Mom Help!" Then her eye's were dark again. Carter and Helen looked at each other. "Helen, it's working but she's got to fight!"

Helen put her hand on her daughter's face. She couldn't control the tears in her eyes "FIGHT ASHLEY, FIGHT IT!" This went on for 3 or 4 minutes, which seemed like a life time. Before Ashley finally passed out her eye had stayed their baby blue "Mommy.. I'm scared.. help.. Mommy" Carter and Helen jumped into action checking Ashley's blood and brain waves. It had worked! At least the mind control part was now over.

They had determined a treatment that might allow Ashley's mind to heal with time. Hopefully, she would have the ability to control her powers in time as well. How much time and how many treatments she would need was unknown. Helen thanked Carter from the bottom of her heart. "Sam, I don't even know how to begin to thank you!" "Helen, you'd do the same for me. We might be separated by a few generations but we are family." They hugged and Carter rode of back to Stargate command. While Helen had a very hard task now.

Getting Ashley to the underground Sanctuary. Where she would have to stay. Helen already knew the person she would have to ask to watch over her, Pili. She trusted her completely and Helen had plan to close that Sanctuary first to set Pili up as the acting head of the Underground Sanctuary. Until she was able to rejoin them, down there.

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Next Chapter will feature a little about the Underground Sanctuary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a fluffy chapter giving us an idea about the New Sanctuary, Ashley health and Helen's state of mind. How the kids have grown and now have Chris as honoree uncle, now that he has married Jess. Chris only knows as much as the kids. He has handled the whole Sasquatch in the back woods and abnomals stuff pretty well. But this information will be important for later chapters.**

 **Please enjoy and review**

 **Tell me what you'd like to read more about**

There were multiple ways to get to Hollow Earth. Helen had set up her Sanctuaries along a tunnel, a very narrow and winding tunnel. That connected to Hollow Earth, but that wouldn't be noticed.

She had 3 small cities now, not just large housing complexes. The 1st city was the most advances and would serve as her home. The 2nd was advanced but had less hustle and bustle. It also had more space for flying abnormals. The 3rd was the simplest, but the medical and safety were all advanced. But this Sanctuary was for those who wanted a quieter and more natural environment. They also grew most of the food. The 3rd one was also the only Sanctuary without a permeant Shoe.

Helen had created 2 entrances, one by the 1st and 3nd Sanctuaries. Above them she had set up a little hovel of local families mostly women, children and a few local abnormals. At the 1st one they made rugs and blankets. The 2nd they had goats and yaks, making candles and soaps. This meant shipment of supplies were less suspicious. When she closed down Sanctuaries and sent her residents, it would also draw less attention.

Helen had arrive and Ashley was being lowered down the opening on a stretcher. She was heavily sedated, but Helen was still very worried about her waking up. Her arrival team helped get Ashley to the infirmary. Helen in gauged the EM shield that would bounce Ashley back. If she were to wake up and get loose of her bracelets.

Helen wanted Pili to be there so bad right now. But she was still running her Sanctuary and would have to continue. But it would be the first one Helen closed. Someone would had to watch over Ashley until Helen could get most of her Sanctuaries closed and relocate her residents. For the ones who choose not to move to the underground Sanctuaries. Helen had planned to leave 3 main Sanctuaries above ground open. Which would operate with little over sight from Helen and the underground.

After getting Ashley all set up Helen went up to the residential/living units. She still wanted this to feel like a home. So each unit 10 bedrooms and came complete with a family kitchen and living/entertainment area. Helen so just wanted to soak in the nice big tub, but took a shower instead. After all there was work to do.

A Deep voice came over the wall communicator in the sitting room. "Doc Magnus, can you come to Ward 3 please." Helen swallowed the bite of her sandwich as she walked over and flipped the switch "I'm on my away." As the major construction was done and now it was all about setting up habits and furnishing rooms. So she felt able to wear her normal high heels. They clicked as she stepped out of the lift and walked down the hall. It seemed so ghostly now. With only 3, 9 person teams living and working there, besides any children/family the workers had. She knew soon it would be full of beings of all kinds.

She came to Ward 3. Residents that needed to be watched and could not leave there rooms would be housed here. The Dangerous but not deadly. Bromley was her Foreman as it were. A being 7 feet tall with rough light brown skin and 3 fingers on each of his 4 hands and a deep calm voice. "Bromley." Helen said as she walked up behind him. "I have a question about the new habitat for your Ashley." A small woman named Cricket only about 4 feet tall, with green eyes and green hair pushed around him. "Let me ask you big block head. Doc Magnus, you put on the order to place a magnetic panel in it. But how big and where in the room?" "I am not a block head!" Bromley grumbled. "So you two have be getting along well I see." "He put me up on a ledge last week and I was stuck there for 3 hours." Cricket punched him in the leg, but immediately regretted it as she shook her hand.

Helen looked over the small room. It had a toilet and a sink behind a half wall. The magnetic bracelets Ashley wore would be drawn to the panel at the push of a button. Helen asked that a nightstand, 2 chairs and a table also be placed in the room. She would have to be content using the special bed that also worked with her bracelets for now.

The time flew by very quickly. Helen was no closer to helping Ashley, then when they first arrived. Ashley could only surface for 5 or 10 seconds. When Helen turned the bracelets off to allow Ashely to move around. She would try to teleport or pound on the door fully Vamped out. They had to remove the chairs and tables, as Ashley had broken them. Helen decided to keep Ashley sedated 20 hours a day, for everyone's safety. Once a week under sedation Ashley was bathed and her clothes changed. The other 4 hours she was allowed to pace in her cage, and she did. It broke Helen's heart to see her baby like this. She wasn't giving up! She would find a way to bring Ashley back.

Helen had to get back to the surface she only had a few days, before she had to re-enter the time line. She had spent the last week letting Ashley's 3 person med team take care of her on their own. Just so Helen knew they could handle it while she was a way. When she got to the Hong Kong airport she decide to check in on her other children.

"Rolling Thunder Rescue," a chipper Gina answered. "Is that how you answer the phone now? I like that," Helen said. "Mom?! Chris, quick tell Jess mom's on the phone! Where are you? When are you coming by? I got a solo in the school choir!" Jess came hoping up the back steps. Gina put it on speaker for everyone to hear. "My so excited. First, I'm in Hong Kong. I'm so happy you got a solo and I probably won't have time to stop by. I really need to-" Jess had taken the phone from Gina and turned the speaker off. "What do you mean you won't have time!? You will make time to come have dinner with your family and get a" 'good night sleep' they said in unison. There was a pause on the phone, Jess lovingly added "Well, old lady, I'm waiting for an answer?" Helen could just picture Jess face. "I guess I could come overnight, that's just 1 night. Then I really have somewhere I have to be." Jess winked at Gina, to let her know, mom was coming for a visit.

Helen was trying to get back into her old self. So this time instead of renting a car she showed up on a street legal dirt bike. Jess was working in a round pen with a mini donkey. Jess climb over the pen and leaving Chris to work with the critter.

Helen hopped of the bike and took her helmet of. She tossed her hair just once, and it seemed to land just right. "What the bloody hell is this?" Jess said arms wide open to give her friend a great big hug. "Language! Since when do you swear?" Helen teased back.

Helen placed her helmet on the bike and unzipped her jacket. "Since this... Dam girl." Jess looked her over. Helen laughed and hugged Jess again. Man did she love this farm girl. The price alone was worth that comment and a much needed laugh. "Honey, I have to feed this malnourished stick creature. Can you finish putting everything away?" Jess shouted to Chris.

Jess brought Helen into the master bath so they could talk while Helen got cleaned up. With no one else around they quickly went over what had happen with Ashley. Jess asked if the nightmares had stopped, since the rescue. Helen told her they had lessened and that Ashley would have a longer road to recovery then she had hoped. Just then 2 very excited voices came in the house and up the stairs. They quickly changed the subject as the teenagers entered the bedroom.

After dinner Gina and Gregory were doing the washing up while the adults sat in the living room. Chris opted to sit in one of the chairs so the ladies could chat away on the couch. Helen was trying to get Jess to open up about her mother, now that she was out on parole. All Jess would say was that her mom was in Butte and doing ok. Her brother was on probation but had a good job driving a garbage truck somewhere in Wyoming. Jess was thankful that the kids came in at that moment. Which allowed her to change the subject.

Gina and Gregory were eager to grill their mother on when they would get to go to the Sanctuary. "Come on mom, when do we at least get to see the place?" "Do I have to wait until the next take your daughter to work day?" Gina rolled her eyes and her brother laughed. He gave her a fist bump at her excellent choose of words. Helen laughed, and looked to Jess for support. "Don't look at me. I've only housed these little monsters so I could come see a real live mermaid." Helen shoved Jess, while Gregory through a pillow at her. "You know I want you with me, and you will be." "Just not yet," the twins said in unison. Chris put down the magazine he was looking at, and put his 2 cents in. "Go easy on your mother, she wants you with her. But when it's safe, you know she trained your sister Ashley, well. And that didn't stop her from being kidnapped? She just want to protect you. Give her a break." Helen held her breath at the mention of Ashley. She hadn't told the kids or Chris everything about Ashley. Just the highlights of her being kidnapped, being brainwashed, being used against her, and then her teleporting away. Chris continued, "I'm sure your mom will at least try to find a way for you to at visit her for the day. So you can see her work up close." Jess' face lite up nodding, "And me." They all laugh at Jess. She really wanted to see that mermaid.

Per Gina's request, Jessica had kicked Chris out of the Master bedroom. The girls were going to have a girly night of nail painting, talking about boys/sex, and watching whatever movie Gina had insisted on. "Why do you have to paint my toe nails too?" Jess asked Gina, who was already applying the lavender paint to the toes. "Because lavender in your husbands favorite color." Gina replied smiling back up at her. Helen was sitting on the bed blowing on her nails. "Tell me my darling, are your lovely Aunt and Uncle loud, when they get all randy?" Jess glared at Helen. Gina was blushing as she smiled, "Sometimes, I'm just glad I've never heard the bed squeaking."

Jessica was on turning a lovely shade of red. "Do they use music to cover their noise?" "Helen, that... yes we do and... how is your sex life?" Jess wanted to turn the tables. "Dry," Helen said blowing on her nails again, even though she knew they were dry. "What you can't be bothered to stop by a dance club and pick up some hot young thing, guy or girl." Gina looked at her mother, "or girl?" Helen pursed her lips at Jess, "Not everyone is the prude Jessica is." "Prude, it's called a preference. Some people like nut some don't. I like nuts. Not my fault your scientist brain like to experiment." Gina was now getting really embarrassed, "Can we change the subject, PLEASE?"

They began to talk about tomorrow. Jess suggested the kids take Helen to the airport. As she bought the bike as a gift. They could stop and get Gregory some safety gear, as Gina could fit into the ones Helen had worn. It would also allow them to have more time alone with their mom. When the credits of the movie Gina had put in started to roll. She looked over to see the 2 women she loved most in the world asleep. Jess was laying propped up so she could watch the movie. Her mom was hugging a pillow snuggled up to Jess, both sound asleep. She really wanted to see her mom at work. Gina could tell there was so much more to her mom. You just don't learn how to kick the butt of a Taekwondo master, shoot like a sniper and drive like a nascar racer. Not to mention the fact she always cared a gun on her, always. Gina thought about all this as she snuggled up to her mom and slowing falling asleep. Dreaming of the day when she might be able to work side by side with her.

 **In my mind Helen would not want to draw attention to her hidden Sanctuary. I think she would gather a few Hollow Earth people that maybe lived on the out skirts of Praxis. Also gathering a few people from the surface. I see 3 cities: City 1 is the one she shows Will. City 2 is a little smaller not quite as fancy. And City 3 other then Medical and security would be very simply. That way the abnormals that wanted a more simply way of life didn't have to live in a huge fancy city.**

 **I think all the Cities would be connected by that transit line that was above the city. There would be a larger entrance at city 1 and city 3 where supplies and larger abnomals could be lowered down. Above there Helen would have helped a local commute start a rug weaving business or a goat/yak dairy and soap business. So sending trucks or supplies wouldn't be as noticeable.**

 **The entrance Will used I think would have been a maintain tunnel. Just me guessing how she could move people and supplies without drawing that unwanted attention.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can Helen bring her twins to the Old City Sanctuary without her team or SCIU finding out who they are or where they live? After all Gregory does look like quite a bit like his father.**

Helen was in her office going over request orders from other Sanctuary's. She had been back just 6 weeks and it was good to be Helen Magnus, again. Every morning and every night she couldn't help but think about she kids, all 3 of them. She had already set up an in person meeting with Pili. She prayed that it would go well, and Pili would be on board.

Will walked in her office, "Magnus, I off to go get those supplies." "Thank you Will, take your time." Helen said as she reached for her cup of tea. Will smiled at her, "I know what you're doing." She tried not to show the surprise in her eyes. "With the Big guy and Henry gone until tomorrow, you want me out of the way so you can have the whole place to yourself." Helen put her cup back down, and gave him her standard you're right smile, "Guilty, and the sooner you leave, the sooner it will be all quiet." Will shook his finger at her as he left, "All that time Zenning out on a mountain somewhere. You're just having trouble getting used to all the chaos again." Helen watched the cameras and when she saw Will drive off in the Van she opened up a screen on her computer. Pressing a few buttons a box popped up 'Execute'. She push the button and a 5 minutes timer started to count down. Then she picked up her cell phone and called the number that read supplier MT.

 **\- 3 days ago -**

Chris was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Jess walked in. "Is that the love of my life?" He call to her. "Maybe, that depends on what's for dinner?" She walked into the kitchen and put the few groceries he had sent her into town for on the table. She kissed him on he's muscular milk chocolate neck. "We're having Ravioli for dinner, I'll let you decide what's for dessert." He said with a wink and in a slightly husky voice. "By the way you got a little package in the mail."

Jess opened it and a cheap cell phone and charge fell out. She looked inside the small box a found a paper. Tiger Lilly, bring the kids to Old City on the morning of the 7th. Get a hotel for that night. There is a coffee shop on the corner of Ellis St and Pearsons Rd. Be there by 10am and you get to see something you've always wanted. PS bring this phone so I can call you. Love H

Jessica's eye were as wide as sauces. "OH MY GOSH!" Chris turned, he could tell it was amazing news but what. "It's Helen, she wants me to bring the kids to a place called Old City. I'm going to finally see a Mermaid!" She grabbed her husband's large arms and kissed him. "I have to tell the kids! I have to book tickets and a hotel! Oh My Gosh!" She kissed him again and ran out to the barn were she knew she'd find Gregory working on his projects or in his forge.

 **\- present -**

All 3 of them sat in the cafe waiting for Helen to call. The phone finally rang and Jess answered. Helen told them to walk the 3 blocks to the cathedral/sanctuary. Her staff where all out and they would have a few hours to see what the Sanctuary was all about.

They stood at the front door and knocked. They all couldn't believe how big the place was, and that was just the outside. Helen opened the door and hurried them in "Perfect time you 3." They all stood back and stared at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, normally her kids hugged her on sight. Gregory and Gina looked at their mother. They weren't used to seeing her dressed to kill. Jess was blown away, Helen Bancroft was a good looking woman, but Helen Magnus wow, "Dam girl! I'm so glad my man thinks your ass is to skinny. Otherwise you could give me a complex." Helen laughed, Jess never swore. In fact when someone did, usually Helen, Jess used the phrase 'Language' to show her disapproval. Just another thing she had picked up from her grandmother.

Helen looked down at what she was wearing and turn around. She was wearing a navy blue dress, not to tight. It had a silver chain belt, matching high heels and a jacket. She held out her arms to her children, who snapped out of their daze and hugged her. Then Jess hugged her, "So this is Helen Magnus wardrobe. Wears your gun? Or do I not want to know?" Jess said looking Helen up and down. "Oh, I have my gun, I always have my gun."

Helen snaked her right arm around Jess and pointed "This way first, I want you to see my office." Jess put her left arm around her friend "I that where my mermaid is?" She teased.

Helen proudly showed off her office and just a few of the reports she was dealing with. She knew she needed to bring Jess to see Sally. Jess and Helen always seemed to take turns acting like each other's big sister. Today Helen was defiantly the big sister.

Jess was doing her best to control herself, but she was about to see a real live mermaid. Jess was trying not to hop around like a 3yr old. Helen walked them into the rotunda and sat them down. Most of the security doors were down, but Jess could see the one had water in it. "Jessica, I need you to sit down. I told you I'm going to draw blood on all of you. I need it and your finger prints for the new place." Helen label all the vials and put them in her pocket.

"Ok my almost 39yr old little sister." Helen took her by the shoulders and from behind guided Jess up to the tank. "Remember what I said, she's telepathic. You don't have to speak out loud, but I normally do." Helen placed her own hand up to the tank. I few second later Sally swam to greet her visitors.

Helen didn't try to hide anything from Sally. There wasn't much point. Sally would never go looking into someone's private thoughts, without consent. It was wrong and in some cases could even be dangerous.

Helen had told Sally all about her children with James Watson. And the wonderful friend that had been raising them since the age of 8. That she wasn't sure but thought Jessica's grandmother might have had empathic abilities, and that Jess might have them too. Without proper testing she wasn't sure, but thought Sally might be able to tell.

"Hello my friend, this is Jessica the one I told you about." Helen looked at Jess was standing there silently, but had tears running down her face. Helen walked back to the table and got a couple of tissues. Sally put her hand up to Jessica's _'Are you all right?'_

Jess couldn't find the words, but then she didn't need to. 'I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.' Sally smiled _'Well thank you.'_ Helen offered Jess the tissues. Gina thought Jess looked like fainting and brought over a chair. She pushed Jess down into it. 'I wanted to ask you so many questions, but right now I can think what they were.' Helen put her hand on Jessica's shoulder "We'll leave you two, so you can chat. If that's ok with you my friend?"

Sally nodded _'I'll take good care of her.'_ Jess looked up at Helen, whatever she was thinking made Sally laugh hard. "Come on kids, I've got more to show you and we don't have all day."

Gregory asked why most of the enclosures were closed off. Helen explained that she had programmed the computer to look like a malfunction and do a security shut down. She wasn't ready to risk everyone knowing about them just yet.

She showed them the infirmary and the armory which they both found amazing. Then she took them to the Library. She had pulled a few books for each of them to thumb through. "These Gregory, are about engineering, mechanics and weapons. I know Jessica has told me you are becoming a talents blacksmith making knives and other weapons." That reminded him of the gift he had brought her. It was a belt buckle that if you clicked a button on it. A push blade would pop out. Helen thought it was very clever, and thanked him with a kiss. "These Gina are some books on plants and herbs. If you two will stay here, I'm going to go try and pry Jessica away from Sally." They both laughed and wished her luck as they plunged into their book piles.

Helen walked up behind Jess and smiled at Sally. "I hope she wasn't too much of a bother for you?" Jess only moved to look at Helen when Sally did _. 'No, I like her. She has very interesting questions and a very open mind and heart.'_ Helen could see that Jess was actually trembling. She touched Jess on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I need to get you up to the library." Just like a little kids Jess didn't want to go. 'I hope to see you again. Perhaps you will come see us at the new Sanctuary.' Tears started to fill Jessica's eye again as Sally swam away. Sally knew Jess would never leave if she didn't swim off first.

Jess looked at Helen, "How long?" Helen smiled "You've been sitting here for over 2 hours." Jess tried to stand up and her legs almost gave out. Helen grabbed her around the waist to steady her. "I talked with a mermaid for 2 hours." As many time as Jess and Helen had sat up late drinking. Jess had never gotten drunk. But Jess was currently somewhere between drunk and orgasmic bliss. Helen could resist teasing her as they walked to the lift, "Well, how does it feel?" "What," Jess asked with a dazed look. "To know a Female mermaid made you weak in the knees literally." Helen laughed. Jess shook her head not caring one bit, "Does this count as cheating on my husband?" They both broke out in a deep belly laugh as they got in the lift.

Helen and Jess entered into the library were the kids were now looking at multiple book at once. Helen apologize that she couldn't let them stay longer but that Will would be back very soon and they needed to get out. "Just a few more minutes." "You haven't even offered us a beverage." Gina teased her mother, who then looked at Jess. "Your right, I didn't but I do have presents for all of you." She motioned for them to follow her. In the hallway that lead back the front door. On a side table sat 3 tablets. Which she told them could never be hooked up to the internet and shouldn't leave the farm.

"Gregory, this one is for you. It has a periodic table you've never seen. It explains those elements and there is much more. I know you are more into gears and leveler. But I think you will find it all terribly interesting. Gina, this one has herbology and marine life that we deal with fairly frequently. Speaking of marine life... Jessica, this" Helen wave around (like a mean big sister) just out of Jessica's reach "has information about life span, diet, culture, habitat and more about your favorite marine life." Helen finally held it out so Jess could take it, "Tease!" Jess said holding her table close to her chest.

As they hugged their good byes Helen said she was sorry she couldn't risk them spending the night. Before Jess could reassure her that it was ok, a voice called out. "Magnus... Magnus" Will jogged down the hall with a stunner in his hand. Which Gregory looked at carefully, ignoring Will altogether. "Will," Helen said in a voice a little high then she intended to. "Magnus, what's going on? Why didn't you call me? Why are we in lock down?" He looked over the 3 strangers in the hall. Realizing they weren't a threat he lowered his weapon. "It's just a malfunction Will. I would have called you but my friend Jessica and her foster kids showed up. I hope the information I gave you helps." Helen looked at Jess for help. "You must be Dr. Zimmerman. Nice to meet you." Jess shook his hand, "I'm sure the information will be very enlightening. Kids say good bye the Dr. Magnus." Gina and Gregory smiled a teasing smile "Good bye Dr. Magnus." They said in unions and gave her a hug. "Will, I'll meet you in Henry's lab and we can figure out from there what happened. Before we unload the supplies." Will wasn't sure what was going on. But perhaps she was trying to hide something from her so called friend. So he excused himself and went to the lab. But not before he noticed that the young man reminded him of a young James Watson.

Once he was gone the kids hugged their mom properly. "Foster kids?" Gregory said looking at his mother. "Don't worry when I do tell them him the truth. There'll be hell to pay." Jess looked at Helen pushing the kids towards the door, "Language, Dr. Magnus." "You can drop the Dr. Magnus." Jess took Helen's hands and stood back to look at her one last time. "I know HB but Helen Magnus. I think she might be a little bit more robust and a little bit intimidating, in a good way. But I think I like it." She hugged her friend, "Take care of yourself, please." "I will, you just take care of them. You still have that SAT phone right?" "Of course, come on kids. I say we pick up a pizza and go to the hotel and start reading."

Helen watched them as they walked down the pathway. Her heart wanted to cry out for them to come back. To move in now or at least to move them to the underground Sanctuary. Not yet, she told herself. They were safe and when they finish High School at the end of this school year. The Sanctuary would be ready. Then she remember, there was a supposed malefaction she had to help Will sort out. She closed the door and wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek and headed to the lab.

 **Is the SCIU watching the Sanctuary? Will they find out those are her children? Will they be safe?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SCIU is hunting abnormals.**

 **Behind the Rolling Thunder Farm and Rescue, on wooded government land live a group of Sasquatches. When they come to the farm for help, will SCIU figure out, the twins living there are the children of Helen Magnus and James Watson?**

Helen was in bed trying to read, but she just couldn't concentrate. Will was still upset about how she had handled Abby's condition. Nikola was MIA which is never good. Helen figured he'd show up at either the worst possible time or just in time. You just never knew with him, she smiled. Pili had gotten to the underground Sanctuary and had just sent her an encrypted email. That gave her an update on everything including Ashley's condition. Ashley was still the same, only managing to emerge for 5-10 seconds at a time. At least one thing she knew was her twins were safe. The she smiled at how Gregory had turned out a lot like his father James Watson. Georgina had James' laugh but was more like her into medicine. Thank God for Jessica and Christopher, she couldn't ask for 2 better people to care for her children.

\- That same time in MT -

Everyone in the farm house was a sleep. The farm was quiet since Jess had rehomed the 2 horses she had just rehabilitated. Which only left the family's milking goats, chickens and the dogs. Faith, the Rottweilers, had taken to sleeping at the top of the steps. She woke and scratched at the master bedroom door, it woke Jess. "Faith, go lay down." She mumbled as she rolled over and spooned up to Chris. She took a deep breath why was it he smelled so good all the time. If she wasn't so tired she would have taken a bite out of the muscular chocolate bar.

She bolted up when she heard 1 faint clang of the field bells. Her movement woke Chris, "What's wrong, beautiful?" Jess was straining to hear, "I could have sworn I hear 1 of the bells." There were 2 bells at the north side of the property. Her grandparents had them there in case of an emergency. Before cell phones or walkie talkies a bell could be used to signal for help. These days Jess used it like a doorbell to get Daisy's and her clan's attention.

Just when Jess was laying back down. Thinking she must have imagined it. Bam... Bam... (Gun shots) Chris and Jess jumped up pulling on their clothes. As Chris opened the door to their bedroom the kids were opening their doors. Jess called Gregory into the bedroom, she had the gun safe open. She handed him a 9mm for Gina and a hunting rifle for Gregory. Chris instructed Gina they were not to leave the house unless told to. Jess had a 12 gauge over her shoulder and her 38 in the back of her pants. "Here Babe" She handed Chris his double shoulder holster. Jess called Faith to follow them outside. When the kids were about 12 Jess had starting adding security features like motion lights, trail cams and had the whole property fenced off with 3 strained of barbed wire. She blamed it on having 2 soon to be teenagers and being a single parent. Most of the town had bought the lie.

Just as Jess and Chris were jumping into the farm's gator, when the motion lights north of the house went off. Jess could just make out several hair creatures running their way. It was Daisy and about a dozen others, some with cuts and chunks of hair missing. Jess yelled for the kids as she rushed the sasquatches to the barn. All she could get out of Daisy is they were being chased by people with guns, and they weren't hunters. Jess had Gina get the special meds and bandages in the kitchen that were Sasquatch approved.

Chris drove the gator as Jess was too livid. Chris drove towards the direction of the bell in case there were any others that might need their help. Jess was looking thought night vision binoculars and saw movement. Faith was riding in the back of the gator, she started to bark. Chris stopped near a fallen log and it was a good thing.

They had just gotten out when there 3 men in military looking uniforms with guns appeared. "Right!" Shout Jess as she neared pointing her gun at the man on the far right. Chris had pulled his two guns and pointed them at the other 2. Faith snarled, ready to take them all on. "Don't move" the bald head man shouted at Jess! "You are on MY Property! I would suggest you don't move! Faith HOLD!" Faith snarled but held her ground. "You are interfering with federal business!" Jess didn't flinch, "Put your guns down and show some ID then." A strange noise that sounded similar to gun fire came a little to the Northeast. But neither Jess nor Chris moved a muscle. "Alright, put your guns down and I'll show you my badge." Jess narrowed her eyes, "Babe, keep your guns up, while I check this ID." The bald man didn't seem to like that, but to save time he put his gun down took a step towards Jess. Faith was about to move. "Faith Hold!" The man pulled out his badge, FBI. "Ok, you're FBI. Why are you on my property? And who do I bill if you have damaged any of my fencing?" "We are trying to catch a pair of diseased brown bears." Jess nodded at Chris to lower his guns. He placed a hand on Faith and told her to relax.

The FBI man gave a ridiculous story and did admit to seeing some damage to the fence. But assured her it wasn't their doing. Jess noticed Chris walked over to the moss covered log and sat down with Faith. Jess decided to spin her own BS story. She said she had half a dozen horses on her property and if they got lose or injured they would be hearing from her. It must have worked because as soon as a call came over the radio, the men left. She watch them leave then looked at Chris confused to why he was siting. She realized he wasn't actually sitting on the log, but hovering in a seated position. He gave her a funny look. Jess used the binoculars to make sure the men were gone. Chris rolled over the grass cover log to relive it was one of the male Sasquatches. They loaded him into the back of the gator as best they could, and headed for the barn.

Gina had gotten more out of Daisy by the time they got back. Daisy and Gina pulled 3 slugs out of the male, which turn out to be Daisy's mate. The first light of dawn was creeping over the horizon. Jess stood just outside the barn, sick to her stomach. She had never thought about the government hunting down her friends. She needed to call Helen, she'd know what to do.

\- Old City Sanctuary -

Helen had only managed to doze when her cell phone rang. "Hello," Helen answered not quite awake. "H, it's me." Helen sat straight up in bed, she was wake now. "Jess, what happened? What's wrong?" Jess explained what happened and that she didn't know what to do. Helen was already in her closet pulling out close. She told Jess she would call her back in 2 hours. Helen got down to her office and started digging. 2 hours later she was sick to her stomach, it was SCIU.

Helen tried to compose her voice as she dialed the phone, so not to scary Jess. "Jess, it's bad, really bad." Jess sat down on the couch as Helen laid out what she expected to happen next. She expected some suits to come knocking on her door. They may or may not try to search the property. And if they realized the children were hers. She wouldn't put it past them to take them all into custody. Helen gave her 2 options and said she would call back in 8 hours for the answer. When Helen hung up she started put things in motion. To get the kids out of there.

\- Montana -

Jess explained to Daisy that Helen said she could bring them to the Sanctuary. Where they would be safe and if they wanted to return in a years or 2, Helen would arrange everything. Otherwise Daisy and her clan should travel north and hope that SCIU gives up. As for Gregory and Gina they would have to go to the underground Sanctuary now. Gina looked at Jess "But what about you? What if they come after you two?" Jess hugged Gina who was about to cry "I need to have an answer for your mother when she calls back. And as far as you and Gregory are concerned you will be leaving and going to safety. That's that and I won't hear anything about you staying." Gregory wanted to argue but he knew that tone.

Daisy and the other adults snuck off back to see if they could find the rest of their clan. And to explain Helen's offer of help. Daisy's mate stayed with the children. Chris took Jess into their bedroom to talk over their options. Chris made the case for them to go with the kids to the Sanctuary. They could return after a year or 2 when it was safe. But Jess didn't like the thought of leaving the farm. It was her grandparents farm, leaving it seemed like turning her back on them. If they left there was a chance that they'd lose the farm, if the feds decided to take it.

They had 2 hours before Helen was to call back. When 2 black suvs pulled up the drive. Jess had put her ankle holster on and Chris was still wearing his double holster. But heck this was Montana. The bald headed man was back with 3 other agents and walked up to the house. Chris stayed on the porch as Jess met them half way. "Ahh.. Mr. FBI, did you find your bears. Last thing I need is any of my animals getting sick." "We only got the one. Did you lose any of your horses?" He asked with a look of distrust. "I'm still looking for 1. I was planning to visit my neighbors to see if he was over there." The man reached in his pocket and handed her a card, "I'd recommend you keep your guns handy. If you see any sickly bears, shoot them and give me a call. We'll pick up the body to prevent the spread of any bio hazard." He leaned in and in a threatening tone continued by adding. "If you or your family were to get infected. There's no telling how long you would have to be quarantined. In the worst cases, I've seen entire property be inhabitable for 5-10 years." Jess looked at the card in her hand, then at the man with steel in her eyes. "Well, good luck with your hunt. I still need to get my fence back up." The suits went to get back to their vehicles. With his hand on the door he stopped, "I forgot to ask, why you have a bell and a gate at that end of your property." Jess had her hands in her back pockets, standing tall. "We four wheel and a gate makes since and as for the bell. That's been there since my grandparents owned the property. They did have 3 kids, a bell carries a lot farther then a parents voice." They eyed each other carefully. The man seemed to somewhat buy the story and got in. Jess didn't move hold her stance as the 2 vehicles drove away.

Jess was shaking, to mad to even think. She looked around and saw a 4ft green fencing post. She picked it up and began beating a nearby tree. Chris walked up behind her as soon as she dropped the post, having taken out her anger on the poor tree. She turned, grabbed his shirt and started to cry. Dam, if that wasn't a threat to take everything she had worked for away: her farm, friends, the twins, and her husband not to mention her freedom. What could she do? Gregory and Gina stood outside the barn door watching all this, and not sure on what they could do.

Helen had to redirect one of her relocation teams. She only had 3 teams to move the residents from the closed Sanctuaries to the new underground one. She was sending a team of 4 men to the farm, to take them to safety. Jess had agreed that Chris and her would leave. She wasn't about to wait for round 2 with Mr. FBI Jess confessed "H, I'm scared, what if they follow us? What if they set a trap and capture us?" Helen did her best to sound confident "I know your scared. I'd be lying if I said this isn't serious. That's why the team will be there about noon tomorrow. I want you all safe. I'll do what I can to make sure the farm stays as it is. So you can return to it when. Trust me, the one you'll be meeting is Bill. He's been move my residents to the new house. You'll be safe with them, they know what to do. We're not going to let those SCIU basters get the best of us."

Jess told the kids to finish pack their 2 bags. While she took the dirt bike and went next door to the Millers. Jess knew the Millers and knew they were aware of the Sasquatches in the woods. Barb and Jess sat on the porch. She told Barb about the gun shoots and being threatened by SCIU. Barb told Jess that they needed to get out of there now. Jess agreed and explained that she wanted the Millers to come get the animals and any of the four wheelers or equipment they wanted. Jess wasn't sure they would ever be coming back. Barb agreed to come at 6am and grab the chickens, goats and dogs. They would grab the other stuff later.

Only packing 2 bags meant there were many things they couldn't take with. Gregory and Gina were having a tough time packing. Jess packed one of her bags with just pictures and family mementos. She was sure if they left SCIU would tear apart her house. Especially when they figured out she was housing Helen Magnus' kids. Jess spoke with Gregory about the ability to burn the house and barn to the ground. She didn't want them getting anything. It took Gregory a few hours to come up with a device that would start a fire about 15-20minutes after it was set.

The next day a mattress delivery truck arrived, Helen's in disguise. Not all of Daisy's clan wanted to go. It was decided that 2 elders, Daisy, her mate, and the 6 children would go. After Daisy and the others were loaded, Gregory and Jess stood in the living room. She gave Gregory the nob and he started the device. Then he went to the barn and started that one. Before hoping into the truck and driving off.

Helen knew the end was coming quick. She had just asked Henry to start moving some their files to a secure cloud. Helen had to pull another relocation team to investigate a report of abnormal sea life near the British Virgin Island. To her amazement and delight the team had found 7 young merfolk. Their telepathic abilities had not full developed but they seem to understand the team was there to help them. Helen was having that team meet up with the kids in Tokyo. So they would only have to make one trip to the entrance in Mongolia.

Helen's special cell phone rang the kids had just arrived in Tokyo. "Doctor, we've arrived any word on the other team?" Helen got up and closed the doors to her office "Yes Bill, they will be there tomorrow. Is everyone doing ok?" "Yes Doctor, the Sasquatches weren't too happy on the plane but we got through it." "Bill, let me speak with Jessica." Bill walked over to Jess and handed her the phone. "H, we just landed. Daisy and the others hated the flight but everyone's better now that we've landed." Helen sat at her desk and closed the file folder that had been in front of her. "Well, you'll be taking another flight after a second team meets up with you. They are bring some new and very special residents that will be housed where you are going to be. I know you'll be able to keep everyone calm and explain why flying is necessary." The kids walked up to Jess. She held the phone from her ear so the kids could hear to. "H, the kids are with me now. Anything you want to say?" Jess handed the phone to Gina "Mo- I mean Doctor, it's good to hear your voice." "That goes double for me," Gregory chimed in. "I miss you and will see you just as soon as I can. Take care of each other my Darlings. Now let me have one last word with Bill."

When the 2 trucks arrived in the small Mongolian village. They were greeted by many happy faces. There were yaks and horses wondering about. It looked as thou they made rugs and blankets as a living. The trucks pulled into a very large pole barn like building. They moved the weaving machines to revile a large opening with stairs to one side and a freight elevator to lower goods down with. It wasn't until they were down a long way that they came to what looked like a processing place almost like customs. They met a woman named Pili. She was very kind and explain they needed to be checked over, before entering the Sanctuary. They had blood work done, eyes and finger scanned. When they and the Sasquatches were done Pili personal walked them to the Sanctuary. They stood in amazement looking at this underground city. The whole journey had been stressful. Jess put down her bags, and put an arm around each kid. "Well, I guess that is why it took so long for your mother to build the new house." "Yeah, cause she built a city" Gregory said.

 **The End**

To keep following see the next installment in titled

Magnus blends her 2 families


End file.
